Tournament of Eternal Duels
by Dark Slifer
Summary: A tournament is being held that includes all duelist who ever participated in a tournament. The person who held the tournament is the wielder of the secret 8th Millennium Item.
1. The Tournament Is Revealed

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
DSlifer: The next story I'm trying to write after the other one. The first story I ever posted turned out to be a disaster. Thanks to KAylen for letting me know in the worst way she can (At least I hope it's the worst). This story is a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic (to all who didn't know). In this story, I will call Ishizu by her Japanese name: Isis. All other characters are known by their English names unless told later on to go by another name. One more thing, Yugi has the Egyptian God Card "Slifer the Sky Dragon", Marik has the Egyptian God Card "The Winged Dragon of Ra", and Seto Kaiba has the Egyptian God Card "Obelisk the Tormentor". Some of the card effects may use the effects on the Yu-Gi-Oh show, while some other cards will have effects from the real game (For example: Toon World will be used as in the show, making a duelist change any monster he has into Toon Monsters). Oh yeah before I forget, whenever I put these " " it means what a person is thinking instead of talking. If I have made any mistakes or if you want to give me advice on my writing then send it to me in a review.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Tournament of Eternal Duels   
  
Chapter 1: The Tournament is revealed  
  
Yugi Muto runs toward his friends Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Ryou Bakura waving a white envelope above his head. Since Yugi was running as hard as his short legs can go he didn't see the rock that was on the ground. "Waaah", cries Yugi as he trips and falls on his face. He drops his letter in some nearby bushes as he falls.  
  
"Yugi!" yells Tea anxiously, "Are you alright? Did you get hurt badl-"  
  
"My god, Tea. Yugi fell on his face! Do you think he'll be ok? What are the chances he'll be all right?" interrupted Joey.  
  
"Don't worry everybody, I'm alright," Yugi says as he gets up. "I'm not hurt, though my cheek does sting a little. Did I scrape my face!?"  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it. Your face isn't scratched just a little red on the cheeks. (Silently) And I thought only girls cared about their face"  
  
"Yugi, why were you running? Didn't you know it's dangerous to run that fast," Tea told Yugi.  
  
"What were you waving before? It looked strangely like an envelope," said Joey.  
  
"That's because it is an envelope, Joey. Though I have to admit I'm not to sure until we find that thing Yugi dropped when he fell,"   
Said Bakura.  
  
"Oh no. I gotta find back that letter. It's very important," says Yugi as he quickly searches for his letter. His friends help him out and in a few minutes the mysterious letter was found. "Hey thanks guys. I wanted to tell all of you about this tournament I'm invited to. Inside this letter it tells of all the rules and the things each duelist is required to have."  
  
"Wait a minute, is that thing given to all duelists?" asks Joey.  
  
"It says here that it is given to all duelists that has ever participated in tournaments."  
  
"Then why didn't I get a letter?"  
  
"I didn't finish. It also says that the winner of the past tournaments gets their letters today and is given a card that's rarity is issued only to top duelists. Then the Duelists who obtained second place get theirs the day after the winners. It goes on by saying that letters are distributed to duelists by their rankings."  
  
"Oh, so that's why. Oh yeah Yugi you forgot to mention one fact for the second place winners."  
  
"What did I forget?"  
  
"You forgot to tell me EITHER I GET A EXTREMELY RARE CARD OR NOT."  
  
"Ok. It says that you do get a rare card."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Here is the letter, it'll show you the rest of the rules and changes for the Tournament. I think the name of this tournament is called "The Tournament of Eternal Duels". See right here."   
  
"Where? Oh here."  
  
The letter said:  
TOURNAMENT Of ETERNAL DUELS  
  
Dear Mr. Muto  
  
We are pleased to inform you about our new Tournament. As the winner of past contests we are hoping you will participate in our championship. This Tournament is held to all duelists who had ever participated in any Tournaments in the past.   
  
Today all duelists who had won the championship will receive this letter and an extremely secret-rare card. Duelists that came in second place will be receiving this letter tomorrow along with a secret-rare card. Any other duelists who participated will be issued this letter on the day after the second ranked duelists also with an Ultra-rare card. All duelist who received a letter are expected to participate. If any duelist who can't enter, please write a letter to the return address on the envelope of this letter.   
  
The Tournament will start on March 1st and in an island to the East of China. On March 1st a ship will be at the closest port to your city ready to ship you to our island. The size of this island is twice the size of Pegasus's "Duelist Island". Duelists can be allowed to bring the maximum of 3 companions. Only duelists with the participation letter inside will be allowed into the island.   
  
Listed on the next sheet are the requirements, rules, and changes for the Tournament.   
  
Best of Luck to you,  
  
Yah Mei Wong  
  
"Wow! This is so cool. What else does it say?"  
  
"I hate to interrupt you two, but it's time for lunch and everybody else is hungry," said Tea. Joey and Yugi suddenly realized they were starving too, so they quickly run to the nearest restaurant and ordering the first thing they saw.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*   
DSlifer: I know this chapter is boring and that it is mostly dialogue, but trust me it'll get better later. Though how much better, that is another matter. Again if I have made any mistakes or if you want to give me advice on my writing then send it to me in a review.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


	2. New Rules?

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
DSlifer: This chapter will explain more about the Tournament and might even have the tournament start. Notice I said might.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Chapter 2: New Rules!?  
  
After lunch, the 5 friends went to Yugi's house to find out more about the Tournament. "Joey, this tournament may be a lot harder than it appears. I mean look at all the new rules and requirements."   
TOURNAMENT Of ETERNAL DUELS  
  
Requirements:  
1. 1 Dueling Deck (Minimum Card Limit=40, Maximum Card Limit=60)  
2. 1 Participation Letter  
3. 1 Upgraded Duel Disk Version 2 (Thanks to Mr. Seto Kaiba for allowing us the honor of using these prototypes)   
4. 1 Dueling Recorder  
  
Rules:  
1. Obtain all the Requirements. The Upgraded Duel Disk Version 2 and the Dueling Recorder can be found in any Game Store starting tomorrow.  
2. Learn the changes in the game (listed below)  
3. There are 8 finalists for the Tournament.  
4. To be a finalist, duel 40 different people. (Record your duels using the "Dueling Recorder")   
5. Also search for 1 out of the 8 special items. These will be located randomly in the island. (Special Item needed to be a finalist)  
6. Once you have gotten 40 duels and the Special Item, come to the "Duelist Mansion".  
  
Changes to Game:  
1. Monsters level 4 or lower can be normal summoned or set.  
2. Monsters level 5 or 6 must be summoned or set by offering 1 monster as tribute (excluding special summon).  
3. Monsters level 7 to 9 must be summoned or set by offering 2 monster as tribute (excluding special summon).  
4. Monsters level 10 or higher must be summoned or set by offering 3 monster as tribute (excluding special summon).  
5. Monsters are allowed to attack your opponent directly when no monsters are on the field.  
6. A Duelist starts with 8000 Life Points.  
  
Restrictions:   
Restricted to 1 per deck:   
"Call of the Haunted"  
"Ceasefire"   
"Change of Heart"   
"Confiscation"   
"Cyber Jar"   
"Dark Hole"   
"Exodia of the Forbidden One"   
"Harpie's Feather Duster"   
"Imperial Order"   
"Jinzo"   
"Left Arm of the Forbidden One"   
"Left Leg of the Forbidden One"   
"Limited Removal"   
"Magic Cylinder"   
"Megamorph"   
"Mirror Force"   
"Monster Reborn"   
"Painful Choice"   
"Pot of Greed"   
"Raigeki"   
"Right Arm of the Forbidden One"   
"Right Leg of the Forbidden One"   
"Snatch Steal"   
"The Forceful Sentry"  
Restricted to 2 per deck:   
"Backup Soldier"  
"Bell of Destruction"  
"Delinquent Duo"  
"Graceful Charity"  
"Heavy Storm"  
"Morphing Jar #2"  
"Nobleman of Crossout"  
"Riryoku"  
"Sangan"  
"Swords of Revealing Light"  
"Witch of the Black Forest"  
  
"These rules sort of reminds me of the times in Battle City," remarked Joey.   
  
"It does, doesn't it," said Yugi. "That brings back so much good memories, and a lot of bad ones too. I just hope that in this tournament there's no one trying to take over the world or try to take my Millennium Puzzle".  
  
"Hey let's check out what that "rare" card of yours is." Yugi and his friends checked through the envelope until they found a smaller envelope. Yugi quickly opened it and found a plastic wrapper wrapping his card. Yugi carefully opened the wrapper and took the card out. It was an extremely rare continuous trap card, which Yugi had never even heard of. Its name was "Strength Scrambler". The card read: "Strength Scrambler, A continuous trap card that can only be set when you and your opponent have at least one monster on the field. Once this card is activated the owner of the card can rearrange the Attack and Defense Points of a monster whenever it a "Standby Phase" occurs (For example: Dark Magician has 2500 Atk Points and 2100 Def Points. You can use this card to Change the Atk Points to 5200, 0025, or 0052. The Def Points can be rearranged to either 1200, 0012, or 0021). This card can not be destroyed when there is at least 1 set card on your side of the field." "Wow with this card, you'll be unstoppable in the tournament. I mean, just imagine the power to make your mosters unstoppable for you."  
  
"Even without that card Yugi is still unbeatable. So don't worry Joey Yugi can take you out easily anyway," remarked Tristan.  
  
"Shut up. I'm a lot stronger than I once was. Don't forget I beaten top Duelists all by myself." Joey said starting to get angry.   
  
"After having Yugi coach you." Tristan said bringing up his fists.  
  
"Hey guys, look outside it's a delivery truck," Yugi said quickly trying to stop Tristan mad Joey from getting into a fight. "I didn't know grandpa was receiving something. Lets go down and check what's happening." Tristan and Joey stopped and looked at Yugi then the window, and finally they both ran down the stairs yelling, "last one down is a rotten egg". Tea and Yugi ran to catch up.   
  
When they were outside they met Yugi's grandpa receiving boxes from the deliveryman. As the Deliveryman drove away, Yugi's Grandpa took the boxes and went into his store. Yugi quickly went and asked his grandpa what was in those boxes. His grandpa replied that it was an unexpected delivery. When the boxes was opened, everyone saw that the "unexpected delivery" was actually the new tournament's Duel Disks and Dueling Recorders.   
  
After Yugi told his grandpa about the tournament and the requirements for it, his grandfather gave him and Joey each a Duel Disks and Dueling Recorders. Last, Grandpa took the rest of the Duel Disks and Dueling Recorders to put them on for sale. Yugi quickly went into his room to inspect his new Duel Disk and Dueling Recorder. The new Duel Disk was basically the Duel Disk used during Battle City except for the fact that there is a space that allows the user to use field cards. The Dueling Recorder was a white rectangular device that opens when you say a password. The password is first entered when the User opens the device and types in the password. Once the Dueling Recorder is opened, it has a camera and microphone that records all that is happening. There is also a screen that can replay any duel the device has recorded. A screen is there to also show how many Duelists you have won. There are also two buttons, 1 blue and 1 red. The blue button is used to turn on and turn off the camera and microphone. The red button when pressed tells the owner of the Dueling Recorder and any major facts about the user. "Wow! These new equipment are really cool. Now let's see, what will I put as the password. I need a password that is about "Duel Monsters". It can't be Dark Magician because everyone knows it's my favorite. I got it. Since Dark Magician is my favorite card and Slifer the Sky Dragon is a card I have which hardly anyone knows about, I'll combine the both of them. How does "Dark Slifer" sound, Yami?"  
  
"It's okay no one, but us will be able to open our Dueling Recorder with that password. Now lets enter it in." Yami said as he opened the Dueling Recorder. After typing in "Dark Slifer", a voice was heard asking Yami and Yugi to say the password. After they said the password, the Dueling Recorder closed. Yami quickly said the password fearing he did something wrong when the Dueling Recorder opened. "Ah. I guess we didn't make a mistake. We should reconstruct our deck to prepare for this new tournament. It's in 5 days."   
  
Yami and Yugi quickly got to work reconstructing his deck. They put in Dark Magician, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Strength Scrambler, Mirror Force, Brain Control, Change of Heart, Dark Magician Girl, Negate Attack, Magician of Black Chaos, Dark Magic Ritual, and 40 other cards. "I have a feeling Yugi, that this Tournament is just a trap to try to obtain the Millennium Items, but with this deck we cannot lose. And with our trust in the Heart of the Cards, no body who wants the Millennium Puzzle can defeat us," said Yami.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
DSlifer: Hmm, was this chapter good, boring, long or short tell me immediately. If I had done anything extremely stupid or if this story sucks, tell me immediately.   
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


	3. The Tournament Has Begun!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
DSlifer: This chapter finally has the tournament beginning. Five days has passed from the last chapter. Maybe I forgot to mention this, but Yugi has the Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Necklace. Bakura has the Millennium Ring and the Millennium Eye. Shadi has the Millennium Key and the Millennium Scale. Finally Marik has the Millennium Rod. And again to all who forgot " " these means a persons thoughts.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Chapter 3: The Tournament Has Begun!  
  
Yugi sat in his room waiting for Tea to get there. When is she going to be here? She was really happy when she heard me say that I was going to bring her to the Tournament. All of us decided that Joey would bring Serenity, Tristan, and Bakura with him. While I will bring Grandpa, Tea, and Shadi. Shadi had met up with Yugi yesterday when he had came to tell him that a new evil had risen and will try to gather the Millennium Items that Yugi is now carrying. When Yugi had told Shadi about the new tournament, Shadi had asked to go with them in case the tournament may be the new evil that had surfaced.   
  
Yugi suddenly got up and ran downstairs, opening the door to greet whomever it is. When he saw Tea, he broke into a grin and said "Finally, Tea. You were taking forever to get here."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Yugi" said Tea. "I had to pack everything for the tournament and I also had to get Joey off the phone. Can you believe how much he's bragging about that card he got in the mail. And with that card he ordered in the mail, he's nearly impossible to get rid of. It won't surprise me if Joey sleeps with those two new cards. Oh, is you grandpa and Shadi ready?"   
  
"Yep, they are." Yugi quickly goes inside the house and gathers his things and the other people in the house. Joey was talking to Tea on the phone? That must mean he's still at home. He better hurry or else he's going to be late. I wonder what is wrong with Joey these past few days? Can it really be what Tea was saying. Knowing Joey, he would do just as she had said. Though those two cards that Joey got are really powerful. He received a Toon World from the Tournament and he also got a Barrel Dragon from ordering in a catalogue.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
One hour later, Yugi and his companions met Joey, Tristan, Serenity, and Bakura at the docks. After they each boarded the ship, Bakura pulled Yugi aside and turned into Yami Bakura. "Yugi, asked Yami to come out," ordered Yami Bakura. Yugi changed as a flash of light appeared. When the light was gone there revealed Yami.   
"What is it?" asks Yami. "Is there any reason you asked me to come out? I don't recall you ever wanted me to come up when you are also here."  
"Yami, this tournament you're going to. I sense something evil there. Once I got onto this ship I saw my Millennium Ring pointing in the direction of the island. That means that there is another Millennium Item in that island. But the power seems extremely strong. I fear that this time the holder of the tournament is after our Millennium Items and they may be able to take all 7 of the Millennium Items."   
"7? What do you mean all 7 Millennium Item? Shadi, you and me only have 6 Millennium Items."   
"I found out from Isis that her brother Marik is going too."  
"No! That must be the evil that Shadi had felt."  
"You have the Millennium Necklace can't you see into the future? You wear the Millennium Necklace as if you know everything, but you can't even sense the danger?"  
"I've only mastered the power to look back in time. I haven't mastered the other power yet. Don't forget that our hosts are listening also. Try to lighten the mood a little."   
"Lighten the mood? We're in trouble of losing our Millennium Items and all your thinking of is not to worry our hosts? They've heard things a lot like this lot's times."  
"Still just try to calm down. Add some humor into your words. It'll help."  
"Humor? How about I'm joyed that Isis gave you her Millennium Necklace, now you can actually have something on your neck other than a belt. What's with you and belts. There's belts and buckles all over you."   
Other duelists and their families started to watch and listen to what Yami and Yami Bakura was saying. "We better talk some other time. We can't afford others to know about the Millennium Items and what's going on."   
"Fine, but when we're on the island I just want you to know that I'll make sure you aren't defeated. Since I'm still after your Millennium items." Yami nodded and said fine. This is only a temporary truce, Yami. Once there's an opportunity for me to get your Millennium Items, I will take the liberty of doing so. Thought Yami Bakura. The two returned back into their Millennium Items as Bakura and Yugi came out. The two went back to their friends and waited the five hours to the island.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Five hours later, Yugi and the gang came off the boat and made their way to the Mansion. They met up with Mai along the way. The gang talked about how they were and what they thought about the tournament. They got to the mansion and they heard some weird guy talk. This guy said that his name was Yah Mei Wong. He greeted all the duelists and said that he was glad all of them could enter the tournament. In other words he said nearly what Pegasus said during Duelist Kingdom Tournament. After hearing all the nonsense the tournament finally began.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
DSlifer: The next chapter is when the tournament actually starts.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


	4. Creepy Weevil Underpants

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* DSlifer: This is the chapter that actually starts the tournament. The other chapters mainly just introduces and gets other people started on how the stories going to be. Ah yes, in this story, all the duels will concentrate mainly on Yugi. I will write duels about other characters when it is needed. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

Chapter 3: Weevil Defeated First Again!? 

After Yugi and his friends left Mr Wong's opening speech, they went to explore the island. _I_ wonder what Yami keeps on feeling about. He mentions that there is something wrong with Mr.Wong, but he doesn't know what> thinks Yugi. He spots someone in the distance who looks familiar. 

"Hey is that Marik?" he asked the others. 

They all looked to where Yugi was pointing. All of them realize that it was Marik that was ahead of them. 

"Hey Marik! Wait up," yells Yugi. 

Marik looks at who just called him and spots Yugi. "Hi Yugi. It's been a long time." 

"It sure has, I haven't seen you since Battle City. Of course, during that time we weren't exactly friends, but it's ok." Yugi suddenly notices the people Marik was with. "Marik, why are you still with the Rare Hunters? I thought you weren't part of the team anymore." 

"Hmm? Oh I'm not. After Battle City, I went through the Shadow Realm and brought back the souls of Rare Hunters that I sent to the Shadow Realm. After I returned the souls to the bodies I apologized to them and they decided to become my friends. They're here with me now because they said that they wanted to go to this tournament too. Actually they could have entered the tournament too, but for some strange reason they decided not to. Instead they said that they'd be here cheering for me. So in other words they said they will be my personal group of cheerleaders. 

Yugi and his friends suddenly had the instant vision of Marik's rare hunters as cheerleaders (Just imagine Arcana, the Rare Hunter, Strings, Rishid, and all the other rare hunters dressed in tight and short cheerleading dresses, waving pom-poms and screaming "Marik, Marik he's the best. He'll duel all and beat the rest"). After thinking that Yugi, Bakura, Serenity, Tea, Shadi, and Yugi's Grandpa smiled slightly. Joey, Tristan and Mai were laughing so loud they were practically rolling around on the ground. 

"Stop laughing. See you Yugi. I'll have to find some Duelist to defeat." Marik walks away with his "personal cheerleaders". 

Yugi watches Marik leave and then he suddenly sees Weevil Underwood. Weevil walks up to Yugi looking very angrily. "Yugi! I challenge you to a duel!" 

Yugi looks at Weevil and a sudden light emits from the Millennium Puzzle. A flash is seen and Yugi is revealed taller, cooler, and with an aura of power surrounding him. His friends realize that this is not Yugi. He is now Yami, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. 

"I accept your challenge Weevil," Yami replies. 

The two duelists face each other with about 8 feet between them. Both of them activated their Duel Disks and Duel Recorders. 

"I go first, Weevil. I lay out a monster face down and also 2 cards face down." 

"I activate my Insect Soldiers of the Sky and also lay out one card face down." 

"My move now. I summon my Big Shield Gardna in defense mode." 

"I summon Larvae Moth and equip a Cocoon of Evolution onto it. Then I activate DNA Surgery to turn all your monsters into Insect types and I also lay out Insect Barrier, stopping all of your attacks by insect types.. Finally, I lay out Chorus of Sanctuary. It's your turn." 

"So it is. I tribute my facedown card to summon Dark Magician Girl and I will also set one card facedown." 

"I lay one card facedown and then I'll end my turn." 

"It's my move and for this turn I'll end my turn." 

"My cocoon is nearly hatching Yugi. In just two more turns I will be able to hatch it. Now I summon out my Insect Queen by destroying my Insect Soldiers of the Sky. Now Insect Queen attack his Dark Magician Girl." 

"Wait! I activate Negate Attack." 

With a smirk, Yami continued, "I'll draw a card and set this monster face down then switch my Dark Magician Girl to defense mode." 

"I'll attack the facedown monster then it's your turn." 

"Ok, this turn I'll activate Brain Control and tribute it along with my Facedown card to bring out my Dark Magician. Next I'll use De-spell. Your move Weevil." 

"You will pay for that, Yugi! Hatch, my Moth, and reveal yourself to that fool Yugi. Now Great Moth, destroy his Dark Magician." 

"Not if I activate Magic Cylinder." 

"No! My life points are reduced to 4500!" 

"Now it's my turn and I will summon out Maha Vailo and equip my Malevelent Nuzzler and the Book of Secret Arts. Now Maha Vailo destroy the Great Moth! Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, attack his life points. You lose Weevil." 

"No! You will pay Yugi. I'll be back for my revenge. No one especially not you, will humiliate me! The Great Weevil Underwood!" 

Yami shuts off his Dueling Recorder and his Duel Disks and then walks with his friends and left Weevil behind. 

"The Great Weevil Underwood? I'll say the Creepy Weevil Underpants," says Joey. 

"Do not be too fast on judging Weevil. I sense some kind of energy emitting from Weevil. I believe he wasn't dueling with his fullest skills." 

"Either way, you won him and that earned you a clue for the special item." 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* DSlifer: Hey that's the end of this chapter. To all the readers, review my story. I want to know is it good or not. One more thing, if you do not like the way in which I make the duels, TOO BAD! 

KAylen (some random person/beta reader (kinda)....ho hum...): Geez, reviewers are supposed to review on _every_ aspect, and the duels are pretty crappy. No action. Narrate and talk! *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


	5. Raptor's getting blackmailed?

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
DSlifer: That last battle was the very first time I ever wrote a duel. So if it was pathetic don't blame me. And to all you Weevil fans out there (if there is any) the reason Weevil dueled so pathetically is revealed in this chapter. I know that the reason may not be good but hey that was all I can think up of at that time. If you don't believe me, then you try being stuck in school not being able to do anything, but have the teachers try to force you to sleep just because you didn't go on the senior trip. That's how evil teachers are. I wouldn't have survived this dreadful day if I didn't get some advice from someone pretty special to me (No need to know names (Though that person doesn't care about me the same way, Damn I hate life)). Now enough talking and start reading the chapter. Go!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Chapter 5: Weevil's Plot for Revenge  
  
After Yugi had defeated Weevil, Yugi and his friends left to find another opponent.  
  
"Wow, Weevil must be getting worse and worse every time he duels. I mean, he used to be such a great duelist and all, but now it was like he wasn't thinking about how to win. I even thought he wasn't Weevil. At first when he was dueling I thought he was just another bug boy out to challenge the Game King," commented Joey.  
  
Yugi replies, "Yami, told me that he was only like that because he was mad and let the darkness consume him from within. Yami said that since Weevil let his anger for revenge overpower him, he was not thinking clearly and did not allow his skills to penetrate the shield he put up against the goodness of this world. Weevil didn't duel with his full power and skill."  
  
"I still think that Weevil won't stop. You heard him yourself, he said he'll be back and this time he said he'll be stronger than ever. Yugi, we better be careful." Joey finished talking and continued to walk with his friends.  
  
Unkown to all of them, Weevil was nearby listening to their every word. He-he, those fools fell right into my trap. Stage One: duel Yugi and purposely let him win. That will weaken his guard for the next time I duel him. Stage Two: I overwhelm him with my almighty Insects!"  
  
Weevil goes to find someone who may help him defeat Yugi and his friends. He goes and finds Rex Raptor. But first he'll have to get a couple of cards first. After getting the cards he goes to search for Rex Raptor.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
After some time, Weevil finds Rex in the castle searching for something. Weevil goes up to him and shows him a couple of cards. Rex looks startled at the cards in Weevil's hands. Apparently those cards was what Rex was looking for. "Weevil! Give me back my cards (Serpent Night Dragon, Tri-Horned Dragon, Twin Headed Fire Dragon, Dragon/Dinosaur Direct Strike (All Dragons and Dinosaurs cards on the owner's side of the field can direct damage the opponent the end of their turn), and Minor Goblin Official)," orders Rex Raptor.  
  
"I can give you your cards back but first you have to help me with something," answers Weevil.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to humiliate Yugi Mutou in a duel, and I need you to help me."  
  
"How? Only one can duel him at a time."  
  
"It will be a tag team match. You and me against Yugi and Joey."  
  
"How will that help you?"  
  
"Yugi mainly uses strategy to win and overcome any obstacle he faces while Joey just relies on his luck and goes in whenever there's an opportunity. You will mainly use some of the strongest monsters to go in for the kill. While I will use a combination of insects and strategy. Together you and I can make a great team. We will duel power and strategy while Yugi and Joey duels with strategy and stupidity."  
  
"What makes you think Joey is still that pathetic amatuer he once was? Don't forget you and I both lost to him. And more importantly, he humiliated you by winning when you were cheating. But I'll help you this time, but if Yugi wins give me your rarest card."  
  
"Fine, but don't think you can lose on purpose."  
  
"Either way, don't underestimate them, especially Yugi Mutou. Together he and Joey make a great team."  
  
"We'll see..." Snickering, Weevil gives Rex back his cards and together they made their plans to defeat Yugi and Joey.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
DSlifer: Now this chapter has explained some stuff, which should clear up some questions. But if anyone still has questions send me an e-mail. Next chapter is the match and Yugi has a little surprise of his own for Rex and Weevil. What is this suprise? Read the next chapter.  
  
KAylen: Yeah, some random suspense in the ending Author's Notes. Pfft.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


	6. The New Boy, Teaming Up

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
DSlifer: This is the chapter where Yami and Joey are going to go against Weevil and Rex Raptor. In this story there are going to be 9 Millennium Items, The two extra Millennium Items are the Millennium Bracelet and the Millennium Amulet. The Millennium Bracelet just basically does what nearly all the Millennium Items do with the Shadow Realm (For example: The things that all the Millennium Items do like bring or send others to the Shadow Realm. Not the individual powers of each item) and it allows the user to travel through time. The Millennium Amulet also does what all the Millennium Items do with the Shadow Realm and also allows the user to control, create, and move shadows. Oh yeah just in case you didn't know, I'm not sure either or not Yugi's friends have those cards in their deck. Finally to tell all the readers, There are a couple of cards that I have made up. The cards may be a little too powerful, but I have to make up a couple of cards for this story. All the cards that I create, I will tell what they are and what they do in parenthesis when I first introduce them. So keep that in mind.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.   
  
(Affiliated authors don't own YuGiOh either. Mwuahaha- ~coughhackerk~ ...I'll work on that.....  
-KAylen)  
  
Chapter 6: More Millennium Items and a Tag Team Match?  
  
The next day, while Yugi and his friends were walking along the way, they met a strange boy along the way. This boy was dressed all in black. He looked to be about 19. He walked right up to Yugi and said, "Who might you be?"  
  
Yugi answers, "My name is Yugi, who are you?"  
  
"My name is Michael, but everyone calls me Mike, and I'm here to help you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I came from the past and I'm what people would call an orphan. One day while exploring an old abandoned mine, I found this bracelet." He shows Yugi and his friends the bracelet. "I put it on and then my Yami took over. He explained to me that the bracelet was the Millennium Bracelet. He told me about its usage and everything about it. My bracelet allows me to travel through time. Anyway my Yami explained that he sensed something from the future and told me to go there after I mastered my Millennium Item's power. When I did, I went to the far future and found out that the owner of the Millennium Amulet had controlled the world. I then immediately came here and found that the Millennium Items could be used with the card game Duel Monsters. After I created my deck, I immediately went to search for the person who holds the Millennium Puzzle. Wait! I hear someone coming, we should go to someplace more private." Mike asked Yugi to lead him to a place where no one could overhear, and Yugi still amazed led Mike to his room in the Mansion.   
  
"I'm pretty amazed at your story and I don't want to seem rude or anything, but can you continue with your story?"  
  
"Fine. Anyway my Yami explained to me that there are 9 Millennium Items but there are only seven known to the world right now. My Yami said that the two other Millennium Items represent good and evil, while the known seven doesn't represent either good or evil, they are neutral though there are some rumors saying they represent hope, peace, destruction, anger, friendship, power, and greed. The Millennium Item of good is the Millennium Bracelet because it is the Item that guards the 7 Millennium Items. The Millennium Item that represent Evil is the Millennium Amulet. My Yami told me that for years, the owner of the Millennium Amulet tried to gather the 7 Millennium Items and rule the world, while my Yami has guarded it against him. My Yami sensed something in the future and sent me here to protect you from the new owner of the Millennium Amulet."  
  
"So, you're here to help us."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ok then welcome to the team." Yugi and his friends welcome Mike and then all of then left the mansion. Right outside the mansion though, Mike's Yami wanted to talk to Yugi so he materialized with a flash of light from the Millennium Bracelet.  
  
"Yugi, I have to tell you something," said Yami Michael. "I fear that you will not be able to defeat the New Wielder of the Millennium Amulet. But I can give you some advice. In this world there is a saying that says, "Alone one is vulnerable, but united he is indestructible". The quote means that no matter how powerful one may be, he can always be defeated, while if you are united there are more people to help you out, therefore making you nearly invincible."   
  
"Ok, but how is that suppose to help?" Yugi asked confusedly.  
  
"I'm basically saying that your enemy has power so he can defeat you, but you have your friends. These days people battle by their deck, so ask them to give you cards that they care about a lot, therefore it'll be like each of them can be with you when your dueling. Here to represent our newfound friendship, I'll give you my favorite magic card. This card represents what I've been trying to tell you before, the card is United We Stand." Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Tea heard and thought it was a great idea, so they gave Yugi their favorite cards (That they have at least two of). Joey already gave Yugi his Red Eyes Black Dragon, but this time he gave him a Time Wizard. Tea gave Yugi a Magician of Faith, Amazon Archer, Dancing Fairy, Gemini Elf, Dreamsprite, and a Forgiving Maiden. Tristan gave Yugi a Heavy Storm and a Mystic Plasma Zone. Bakura gave Yugi an Ekibyo Drakmord, Earthbound Spirit, and a Shadow Ghoul. Even Yami Bakura gave Yugi a card. The card was the extremely powerful Dark Necrofear (My Favorite Card).   
  
"Thanks you guys! With all these good cards, and you beside me I can't lose."  
  
"Yugi, your counterpart Yami once taught me never to be too overconfident and I will now tell it to you. So remember this: A card may be powerful, but it is useless in the hands of a fool. It means that no matter how good or how pathetic you think a card is, it can be useful to a duelist in any way. So don't forget, it's not the cards that's important... it's the duelist!"  
  
"Thanks for the advice. I'll be sure to remember it." Yugi and his friends continue to walk to find some new challenges.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
After walking for a while Yugi and his friends met Weevil and Rex Raptor. The two looked like they had something planned. "Yugi! I challenge you to another duel. A Tag Team Match. It will be Rex and me against Joey and you. Do you accept?" asked Weevil. Joey, of course, leapt at the chance to duel, while Yugi turned into Yami and accepted the challenge. All of them went to an another place to duel... someplace that had a field with wastelands and forests. "Ok, here are the rules to the duel. I'll go first, then Yugi, next Rex and finally Joey. The way the duel is is that if one duelist loses that team loses. Also you can use your teammates cards as to tribute or to activate, but only consulting the owner first. You can activate cards to help out your teammate or you. Lastly, the losers give the winners their 2 strongest cards."   
  
All four duelist activated their Duel Disks and Duel Recorders. "I go first so first I'll draw, then I'll lay out my a monster facedown in attack mode and also lay out these two cards," announced Weevil.  
  
Yami says, "I place this monster face down, along with my own two cards."  
Rex said, "Now that it's my turn I'll summon out my Uraby and lay out one card face down."  
  
"I'll summon my Darkfire Soldier #1 and 3 cards face down. Now I attack Rex's Uraby," declared Joey.  
  
Rex announced "Too bad, Joey! I activate Magic Arm Shield and it takes Yugi's monster and forces you to attack it. Yugi had a Mystical Elf out so you lose 300 Lifepoints."  
  
Weevil now says, "My turn and I activate this magic card, Infinite Insects (As long as this card is on the field, all insect types cannot be destroyed by battle or by opponents card effect. No lifepoints will minus from battle). Now I summon Leghul to attack Yugi."  
  
"Oh no!" Yami thinks rapidly and finally realizes that there is a card in his deck that can help him win. "I'll draw." He looks at the card he draws and smiles. "Weevil, you have made a great mistake, Because now I activate Mask of Dispell and equip it on your Infinite Insects, then I will lay out the field card Mystic Plasma Zone to alter the entire playing field. I also activate Magic Thorns and summon my Bistro Butcher. Now destroy Uraby. You minus 1800, Rex!"  
  
Rex responds by saying, "Damn. I will now special summon out my Gilasauras and then tribute it for my Twin Headed Fire Dragon. Then I'll equip it with a Dragon Treasure. Now, destroy Bistro Butcher."  
  
Joey says, "Yugi! Why didn't you activate your traps?"  
  
Yami answers, "Patience, Joey. Remember, slow and steady wins the race."   
  
"What?! But, too slow and too steady leaves you in last place!" (Thanks to KAylen for giving me this idea and telling me about it.)  
  
"I know what I'm doing, Joey."  
  
Weevil says, "Now it's my turn. I tribute my facedown card for Empress   
Mantis. Now Empress Mantis, attack Yugi!"  
  
"I activate Negate Attack. Now it's my turn so I'll lay out this card facedown and set this card," countered Yami.  
  
Rex says, "I'll summon out my Thunder Dragon and activate it's effect. Now I use Polymerization to fuse both my Thunder Dragons to create Twin Headed Thunder Dragon. Now Twin Headed Thunder Dragon attack Joey's Darkfire Soldier."  
  
"Wait I activate my own Magic Arm Shield and it makes you attack your Fire Dragon. Now I summon out my Alligator Sword and also lay out one card facedown," said Joey.  
  
"My turn and I summon out another Leghul, and both Leghuls attack Yugi," said Weevil.   
  
"My turn and I tribute my facedown monster for my Summoned Skull and also equip it with a Horn of the Unicorn. Now attack Rex's Twin Headed Fire Dragon. Finally I'll set this and activate Force Requisition," announced Yami.   
  
Rex says, "Now I'll help win this duel by putting 2 Axe of Despairs onto my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon. Then I'll summon Two Headed King Rex. Then I'll activate Dinosaur/Dragon Force Strike. Now Twin Head Thunder Dragon attack Yugi directly. You lose 6400, Yugi."   
  
Joey says, "I'll activate Scapegoat, then I'll use Gift of the Mystical Elf to increase Yugi's lifepoints. He gains 3000 lifepoints. Then I'll lay another card facedown."  
  
Weevil now says, "I'll lay out one card facedown, activate Rain of Mercy, and then summon my last Leghul to attack Yugi."   
  
Yami quickly responded by saying, "Wait! I'll activate Waboku."  
  
Weevil counter by saying, "I'll use Seven Tools of the Bandit"  
  
Joey says, "Wow, what a coincedence. Weevil actually had a Seven Tools out against Yugi?"  
  
Yami says, "There is no such things as Coincedences. I'm willing to bet   
Weevil knew that I had a Waboku. But now it's my turn." Yami draws a card, and starts to smile. "I'll lay out Gravekeeper's Servant. Then I'll summon my Amazon Archer and tribute two Scapegoats to do 1200 damage to Weevil."   
  
"My turn and lay this card facedown. I'll activate Dian Keto the Cure Master. Now I'll use Twin Headed Thunder Dragon to attack Joey's Alligator Sword," says Rex.  
  
"Wait! I'll Activate Magic Cylinder," says Yami  
  
"But, I'll activate Seven Tools of the Bandit."  
  
"Then I'll activate my own Seven Tools of the Bandit," says Joey.  
  
"What! Impossible! You knew what I was going to do. Are you two cheating?"  
  
"Yeah right. It was just a coincedence."  
  
"There is no such things as a coincedence."  
  
"True," said Yami. "There is no such thing as a coincedence but haven't you ever heard the saying "Great minds think alike, the rest don't think at all? (Thanks again, Kaylen, for telling me this quote)"  
  
"Just shut up and duel!" yells Weevil.   
  
"Fine, Since it's my turn I'll tribute Alligator Sword for my Insect Queen. And then Insect Queen attack Two Headed King Rex."   
  
(Oh yeah just to remind everyone. Yami has 3600 Lifepoints left. Joey has 7700 Lifepoints left. Rex has 800 Lifepoints left, and Weevil has 4300. I'm sure all of you readers know what Yami's going to do to win.)  
  
Weevil says, "I'll activate my Gift of the Mystical Elf to increase Rex's lifepoints by, then Leghuls attack Yugi."   
  
"My turn and I'll take three fiend types out of play to special summon Dark Necrofear. Then Summon Skull, attack Dark Necrofear. Now I'll take Rex's Twin Headed Thunder Dragon. Your move Rex," says Yami.  
  
"I'll just lay down a monster facedown," says Rex.  
  
"I'll have Insect Queen attack Rex's Monster," yells Joey. "Oh no! My Insect Queen wasn't powerfull enough to destroy his monster after he activated the Reliable Guardian."   
  
"I'll have my Leghuls attack," said Weevil.  
  
"I'll use Brain Control to take Rex's monster. Then I'll Have all my monsters attack him. You two now lose." Yami, Joey and Rex puts away their Duel Disks and Duel Recorders. Then they looked at Weevil.  
  
Weevil stared down at his cards in shock and was wondering why he had lost. Yugi and Joey asked for Rex and Weevil's two cards and the two loser's unwillingly gave it to them. Then Rex asks Weevil for his rarest card and Weevil was forced to give away another one of his cards. Finally Weevil walked away in shame for the first time. Yugi and Joey made Rex explain why he dueled against them and after he did, they gave Rex back his rarest cards because they felt he shouldn't have lost anything if it wasn't for Weevil.  
  
Later that day, When everyone was back at the Duelist mansion, everyone who had a Millennium Item suddenly felt a sudden force from the Shadow Realm. I wonder what that was? It was maybe nothing. I shouldn't worry about it so much. Yugi looks out his window staring at the moon as it shone it's light upon the castle. It's getting late. I should go to sleep. Yugi takes off his Millennium Puzzle and hangs it on a pedestal near his bed. Yugi, then climbs onto bed and thinks aout all that has happened that day. Yugi soon fell asleep, so he did not notice a shadow moving without any object moving at all.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*   
DSlifer: Whew, this is the longest chapter I ever wrote in my life. I added a couple of qoutes in this story, for reasons only some other people and I know of. If you the reader know of any famous quotes, send me a review or an e-mail telling me what the quote is. Please. And remember to review.  
  
KAylen: And just so you know, I AM NOT A FIGMENT OF DSLIFER'S IMAGINATION!!! I am a real person who just happens to know how to insert me into these author's notes. MWUA.....on second thought, [insert evil cackle here].   
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


	7. Rebecca's Kinda Revenge

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*   
  
DSlifer: If anybody didn't understand what Michael was talking about in the last chapter, what he basically said was that there are two more Millennium Items other than the universal 7. The two new ones represent Light or Dark. One is Light and guards the 7 Universal Millennium Items and the other Millennium Item represents dark and trys to conquer the world by stealing the 7 Items. Mike has the Millennium Item of Light and he came to the future to protect Yugi from the other wielder of the Millennium Items. Michael also left Yugi and his friends after the duel with Rex and Weevil. Oh yeah, I messed up the duel for last chapter because I forgot to make Rex draw two cards and also accidently made Rex minus 1800 LP instead of 800 LP for Bistro Butcher's attack. One more thing, if I must make couples in this story it would be paired up like this: Yami and Tea, Seto and Isis, Tristan and Serenity, and Joey and Mai. Remember that there will be no mushy stuff in this story because I suck in writing romances (If you don't believe me ask people who know me, like KAylen). Now go read this chapter of my story.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Chapter 7: Rebecca Returns  
  
Yugi wakes up early the next morning, yawning as he tries to remember his dream. No it wasn't exactly a dream, but a nightmare. Yugi dreamed that he was in the Shadow Realm and he had lost a duel against a masked man. The penalty for losing was that he would be tied to a crucifix and be forever tortured by the pains and hardships of the Shadow Realm. Shuddering, Yugi tried to forget that nightmare he had, and went outside of his room to meet his friends.  
  
"Hey Yugi, good morning," yells Joey. "Slept well?"  
  
Yugi responds, "Not exactly."  
  
"What happened?" asks Tea.  
  
"Not much... just a nightmare." Yugi looks upon his friends' disbelieving faces. "Don't worry about it, guys. It was just a nightmare."   
  
"Well if you're sure about that... " said Joey.  
  
"We better leave while it's still early. We still have to find enough duelists to duel against." Yugi and his friends leave the mansion and started walking to the wastelands. "Where's Tristan? I haven't seen him since yesterday."  
  
"Him? Oh, with my sister Serenity again."  
  
"Oh, Ok. I was starting to wonder that he might have accidently hurt himself from watching your sister yesterday." The three friends continued to walk to the wastelands.  
  
"Yugi, remember when you were talking about finding duelists to duel against... well you don't have to search anymore."  
  
"What do you mean, Joey. I don't see any duelists yet."  
  
"Look! Right ahead of us. Recognize who it is?"  
  
"Oh no! It's her again," said Tea.  
  
Yugi looks to see where Joey and Tea were looking at and sees a familiar looking girl with blond hair holding a teddy bear. "Oh don't worry, guys. It's just Rebecca."   
  
"That's the problem."  
  
Yugi and his friends run up to Rebecca, to say hello and ask how many duels she had won. Rebecca finally notices Yugi and his gang running toward her. "Hi Yugi!" said Rebecca.   
  
"Hi, how have you been all this time?" asks Yugi.  
  
"Fine, how many people did you beat yet?"  
  
"Two, you?"  
  
"Two too. Wanna duel? I got better now and I also respect the cards more too. So do you wanna duel?"  
  
"Sure." Yugi said, and with a bright light from his Millennium Puzzle, changed into Yami.  
  
"I'm warning you now, I won't be easy."   
  
Yami and Rebecca both activated their Duel Disks and Duel Recorders to start the duel. "I'll go first, so lets see what my first card is," said Yami. In his hand was Gemini Elf, Earthbound Spirit, Mage Power, Beta the Magnet Warrior, Negate Attack, Mystic Plasma Zone, and Bistro Butcher. "I'll set one card facedown and lay my this monster facedown too."  
  
"My turn! I'll draw," yells Rebecca. In her hand was Shadow Ghoul, Tribute to the Doom, Magic Jammer, Sangan, Deal of the Phantom, and Mystic Tomato. "I'll set two card facedown and summon Mystic Tomato. Now Mystic Tomato attack Yugi's hidden monster. Oh no, I lose 600 lifepoints."  
  
"My turn and I'll set this card facedown then summon Bistro Butcher to attack your Mystic Tomato. You minus 400."  
  
"I'll special summon my Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams and also draw two cards. Now I'll draw again and set this monster face down facedown. Then I'll activate the card I got from this tournament. The extremely powerful continous magic card... Reinforced Soul (Increases owner's monsters by 200 points for whatever position their in on each standby phase. For example, a Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in defence mode will increase it's defence points by 200 for every standby phase including your opponents, therefore making Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams have 2000 defence and 2200 next turn. Same thing happens for monsters in attack mode, only it increases Attack Power. Only trap cards can destroy this card). Now I'll end my turn."  
  
"Oh no! With Reinforced Soul out your monsters can only get stronger." Yami draws a card and comes across a plan to attack Rebecca. "I'll summon out my Beta the Magnet Warrior and activate Mystic Plasma Zone. Then Gemini Elf attack Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams, Bistro Butcher attack the facedown card, and finally Beta the Magnet Warrior attack her directly. I'll also set this card facedown."  
  
"My turn! I'll play Tribute to the Doom to destroy your Bistro Butcher, by discarding my Marie the Fallen One. Next I'll summon Cannon Soldier to destroy your Beta the Magnet Warrior. Then it's your turn."  
  
"I'll draw, then I'll set this monster facedown. Last I'll switch all my monsters to defence mode."   
  
"I'll tribute my Cannon Soldier for my favorite monster... Shadow Ghoul. Now Shadow Ghoul destroy Yugi's Earthbound Spirit." (Oh yeah, Shadow Ghoul has 2400 atk points. Yami has 7700 LP and Rebbeca has 5500 LP.)  
  
"I'll tribute the two monsters I have on the field to summon out the Dark Magician. Then I'll set this trap card and end my turn."   
  
"I'll equip Fairy Meteor Crush onto my Shadow Ghoul, and then I'll also have my Shadow Ghoul attack your Dark Magician."  
  
"Wait I'll activate Negate Attack!"  
  
"Ok. But that just save you for one turn."  
  
"Believe me. One turn is all I need. To win this duel you can't just try to overpower your opponent. You have to strategize your moves."  
  
"But, that's not true. You don't practice what you preach, Yugi."   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"In the beginning of the duel, you were trying to overpower me also. But it doesn't matter now. It's your turn."  
  
"Yes. I'll activate Polymerization."  
  
"Wait! I'll play Magic Jammer to discard a Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams."  
  
"But I'll activate 7 Tools of the Bandit. Now I'll fuse my Dark Magician and my Buster Blader to form the Dark Paladin. Next I'll set this monster face down and I'll destroy your Shadow Ghoul."   
  
"I'll activate Deal of the Phantom"  
  
"I'll discard my Kuriboh, then end my turn."  
  
"I'll make my Shadow Ghoul attack your hidden monster. It was a Mask of Darkness! So what Yugi! You just get to take back your 7 Tools of the Bandit. It's your turn."  
  
"This will be the turn in which I win then. I'll set this card facedown. Rebecca, you powered up your own Shadow Ghoul to be so powerful so therefore I will now use it against you. I play Brain Control."  
  
"Oh no, but I activate Magic Drain."   
  
"I'll activate my 7 Tools of the Bandit. Now my brain control will take your Shadow Ghoul and I will also play Monster Reborn to revive my Dark Magician. Finally all my monsters will attack you directly!"  
  
"Oh no! I lost to you again." (Yami's LP is 2600 while Rebecca's LP is 0)  
  
"The two duelists closed their Duel Disks and Duel Recorders. Rebecca walks up to Yami and says, "Yugi, I want you to have this card. Its called Fairy Meteor Crush and it allows the equipped monster to minus LP when attacking a opposing monster that's in defense mode."  
  
"Thank you, Rebecca. But I don't think I can accept it."  
  
"Please Yugi. You gave me the Ties of Friendship card as a gift. So now I'm giving you this card as a present for our friendship."  
  
"Thank you. I'll treat it with care and use it both properly and wisely."  
  
"I know you will. Now bye Yugi, bye Joey and bye Tea." Rebecca runs off to challenge other duelists while Yami is left there watching his friend run by.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
It is now seven days after the duel against Rebecca. Yugi had just finished defeating an opponent duelist. Yugi had made it a habit to duel at least one person everyday. So in total, Yugi had defeated 10 duelists (No need to know whom those duelists are. You won't know them) and Joey had defeated 9 duelists.   
  
A man approached Yugi, after his duel, telling him that he has news from Mr. Wong. "My master has just received notice that you have defeated ten duelists. I presume my master is right?" asked the mysterious man.  
  
"Yes. I just won my tenth duel yesterday."  
  
"Good, my master told me to give the first duelist to win 10 duelists a card."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A simple prize to congratulate the skilled duelist who worked so hard."  
  
"Oh, ok. What card is it."  
  
"Raigeki. This is a normal magic card that destroys all the monsters on you opponents side of the field."  
  
"Wow! That has gotta be one of the rarest cards in the game! I didn't even know such a card existed."  
  
"Yes." The guy handed Yugi the card and left.  
  
"With all these new and powerful cards I've received recently, I'll have to rechange my deck." Yugi went back to the mansion to recreate his deck. By the time he finished it was already 4:50 pm. Yugi deck was like this:  
  
Monsters:  
  
Special Summon Only:  
  
Dark Necrofear  
  
3 Tribute Monsters:  
  
Slifer the Sky Dragon  
  
2 Tribute Monsters:  
  
Dark Magician  
  
Buster Blader  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon  
  
1 Tribute Monsters:   
  
Dark Magician Girl  
  
Shadow Ghoul  
  
Summoned Skull  
  
No Tribute Monsters:  
  
Alpha the Magnet Warrior  
  
Beta the Magnet Warrior  
  
Gamma the Magnet Warrior  
  
Big Shield Gardna  
  
Maha Vailo  
  
Magician of Faith  
  
Amazon Archer  
  
Dancing Fairy  
  
Gemini Elf  
  
Dreamsprite  
  
Forgiving Maiden  
  
Earthbound Spirit  
  
Mystical Elf  
  
Giant Soldier of Stone  
  
Bistro Butcher  
  
Keribbo  
  
Mask of Darkness  
  
Versago the Destoyer  
  
Magic:  
  
Multiply  
  
Brain Control  
  
De-Spell  
  
Malevelant Nuzzler  
  
Book of Secret Arts  
  
United We Stand  
  
Heavy Storm  
  
Mystic Plasma Zone  
  
Ekibyo Drakmord  
  
Mask of Dispell  
  
Polymerization  
  
Horn of the Unicorn  
  
Gravekeeper's Servant  
  
Mage Power  
  
Fairy Meteor Crush  
  
Raigeki  
  
Monster Reborn  
  
Swords of Revealing Light  
  
Mystic Box  
  
Living Arrow  
  
Trap:  
  
Mirror Force  
  
Negate Attack  
  
Magic Cylinder  
  
Strength Scrambler  
  
Magic Thorns   
  
Forced Requisition  
  
Waboku  
  
7 Tools of the Bandit  
  
Magic Jammer  
  
Magical Hats  
  
Shift  
  
Enchanted Javelin  
  
Solemn Wishes  
  
Minor Goblin Official  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*   
  
DSlifer: Now that this chapter is done I'll go and start on my homework. Oh yeah, I just created Yugi's deck just so I have a reference to look to when I write about duels and I did not include the fusion cards since they don't count toward a deck. I also think I made Yugi's deck with too much good cards, but hey, he's the GAME KING for gods sakes. He can afford to have so many good cards. One more thing I had to skip a lot of duels because I can't write about 40-50 duels. I don't even know that many duelists. I also might change a couple of cards from Yugi's deck as I write along. One last thing... remember to send in a couple of qoutes you know. I'll give you credit for them. I promise! So see you on my next chapter.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


	8. Duel Against Some New Kid

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*   
  
DSlifer: This is going to be a great chapter for me and you know why? Because I'm going to put myself in this chapter. I'll be the nice duelist named Jackey. I will finally get the chance to use my own deck against Yugi... or is it Yami. There's another reason why I add myself into the story, but there's no way I'm going to tell it to strangers.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Chapter 8: Yugi's 11th Duel   
  
-or- To duel, or not to duel? Against Yami?! HELL no! (Opinions may vary for each duelist.)  
  
The next morning, Yugi and his friends left the mansion late due to the fact that Joey couldn't find his Duel Disk in his messy room. "Hurry up, Joey! We're already late to start," yells Tea.   
  
"Alright! Finally found it," Joey yells back. Joey walks out of his room to see Yugi and Tea waiting impatiently for him.  
  
"Geez, could you take any longer?"  
  
"It wasn't my fault, I just left my Duel Disk on the wrong side of the bed."  
  
"Oh, well. You know what they say 'Genius has limits, but stupidity has no limits.' (Thanks to Mystic Avenger for this quote). Now let's go everyone. It's already late enough."  
  
Yugi and his friends left the mansion and approached a duelist asking for a duel. The duelist recognizes Yugi and immediately said no. "Why not?" asks Yugi to the duelist.  
  
"Why? Because you're the GAME KING! You think I want to lose any duels?" replied the duelist. "But I could duel against your friend." He points to Joey.  
  
"You want to duel against me?" asks Joey.  
  
"Yes. You up for it?"   
  
"Yeah, you don't know who you're messing with, kid." Joey walks away with the duelist.   
  
Yugi and Tea went to a refreshment stand near that area to get something to eat. Yugi ordered a can of Coke (Yummy) and a bag of "Honey BBQ" potato chips (Even Yummier). Tea ordered the same thing and they proceeded to find a table to eat.  
  
"Hey! Yugi." Yugi turns to see a 14 year-old kid sitting alone at a table eating some Ice Cream (I'm hungry now. Why did I have to talk about food so much?).   
  
Yugi asks, "Are you talking to me?"  
  
"Yeah, my name's Jackey," said the kid. "Come sit down."  
  
Yugi and Tea walks over to him and sits at the table.   
  
"You're the Game King right?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Wanna duel?"  
  
"Ok. But why do you want to duel against me? Most duelists don't want to duel against me."  
  
"I like to duel in duels that are challenging. Besides it's boring if you win really easily (That's true! At least to me it is)." They finish eating and left the Refreshment Stand.  
  
"Let's duel right here."   
  
Yugi "transforms" into Yami and then he and Jackey both set up their Duel Disks and Duel Recorders.  
  
"I go first, so I'll draw my first card." In Yugi's hand was Giant Soldier of Stone, Dark Magician, Magic Thorns, Kuriboh, Malevolent Nuzzler, and Swords of Revealing Light. "I'll set this monster facedown and these two cards also."  
  
"My turn." In Jackey's hand was Earthbound Spirit, La Jinn, Gravekeeper's Sevant, Prohibition, Sangan, and Nimble Momanga. "I'll play Prohibition to prohibit Heavy Storm. Then I'll play La Jinn to attack your monster. Oh no 200pts already! Finally I'll activate Gravekeeper's Sevant, then end my turn."  
  
"I'll play Gemini Elf and equip it with Malevolent Nuzzler. Now destroy his La Jinn."  
  
"My turn and I'll set this monster and also this card."  
  
"I'll activate Magic Thorns, and summon Beta the Magnet Warrior then have Gemini Elf attack the hidden card and Bistro Butcher attack you directly!" Yugi looks at Jackey's LifePoints and instead of seeing it go to 5200, it went to 9000. "What? How did your lifepoints increase so much?"  
  
"You attacked my facedown Nimble Momanga. It gives me 1000 LP and also gets out all the other Nimble's I have in my deck. Therefore your Butcher attacked my other Nimble. Now it's my turn and I'll activate Fissure and equip an Ekibyo Drakmord on your Gemini Elf. Finally I'll set this monster. Your turn."  
  
"I'll tribute my Gemini Elf for Summoned Skull, then I'll attack your facedown monster."  
  
"My turn and I also bring out my Spirit of the Harp because you attacked my Sangan. Now finally I'll set the monster and end my turn."  
  
"I'll lay down a card then summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior and have Summoned Skull destroy your Spirit of the Harp and Alpha destroy your Nimble."   
  
"I'll activate Michizure to destroy your Summoned Skull."  
  
"I will then activate Shift to make you destroy my Alpha the Magnet Warrior."  
  
"My turn and I'll set this monster and then I'll end my turn."   
  
"I'll have Summoned Skull to attack your Forgiving Maiden and end my turn."  
  
"Finally! I'll set this monster and also special summon Soul of Purity and Light by taking away my Spirit of the Harp and Forgiving Maiden. Finally I'll equip Malevolent Nuzzler on it. Now destroy Summoned Skull. You minus 500 LP."  
  
"Perfect. I just drew out my Kuriboh. I'll summon my Kuriboh and activate the magic card, Multiply! Your turn."  
  
"I'll tribute my facedown Earthbound Spirit to summon out my very own Summoned Skull. Now Summoned Skull, attack Kuriboh!"  
  
"I'll activate Enchanted Javelin and I'll set this monster and end my turn."  
  
"I'll summon Jinzo #7 and equip it with Mage Power. And it increases Jinzo #7's attack to 3000. Attack Yugi."  
  
"Oh no. I'll have to set this monster and this trap card."  
  
"I'll attack again!"  
  
"I activate Negate Attack! And now that it's my turn, I'll set this monster."  
  
"I will attack, then end."  
  
"Ok, now I'll tribute my 3 facedown monsters on the field to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon."   
  
"Oh, shit! A Egyptian God Card!"  
  
"Yes. How did you know about them?"   
  
"I've made a study of them ever since Battle City. After I have seen you and Kaiba use the God Cards, I've made myself find out everything I could about them."   
  
"I see. I'll activate my facedown card Raigeki. Next I'll have it attack you directly. (Yugi's LP: 3000, Jackey's LP: 5000).  
  
"Uh-oh. I'll activate Minor Goblin Official and then Special Summon Dark Necrofear in defense mode."  
  
"I'll activate Solemn Wishes. Then I'll end my turn."  
  
"Damn! Now I can't decrease his lifepoints! Oh well it's my turn. I drew out Fairy Meteor Crush. I'll first summon out 7 Colored Fish and equip it with Horn of the Unicorn and Sword of Deep Seated (Ha, Ha, Ha. Don't worry readers, I'm not laughing at you. I'm just laughing at the image of a rainbow colored fish having a Unicorn's horn and also holding a huge sword, about 2 times bigger than itself, with it's tiny fins.) Finally I'll equip it with Fairy Meteor Crush, and have it attack your Kuriboh. You lose 2800 LP. I figured out that even if your Kuriboh protect you from direct attacks, Fairy Meteor Crush allows me to still damage you. Not to mention that since your Kuriboh are now multiplying again, I can attack you again next turn and win."  
  
"I'll use Brain Control, and take control of your 7 Colored Fish. Then I'll tribute it for Dark Magician Girl. Last of all I'll have Slifer the Sky Dragon destroy your Dark Necrofear."  
  
"Thanks. Now I'll take control of one of your monsters. And I'll take your Kuriboh"  
  
"It's my turn, and I have you trapped. You can't attack me directly, and you also have about 9 cards left in your deck. All I have to do is just keep my defenses up and I'll win. One more thing, I'll set this trap card, then end my turn."  
  
I can't attack! And even when I do, it'll do no damage to Jackey but it'll force me to destroy another card in my deck. If I want to win, I've got to make my attacks count. Come on, Heart of the Cards, help me out here. Yes! A Fairy Meteor Crush, thinks Yami. "I'll don't think I've lost yet. I'll activate my facedown card... De-Spell."  
  
"Wait! I knew you would do that, so I activate Magic Jammer. Even if you did have a Seven Tools of the Bandit to counter this card, You'll still just lose."  
  
Good. I forced him to waste that trap card of his. "I'll now equip a Fairy Meteor Crush on my Slifer the Sky Dragon."   
  
"Oh, no!"  
  
"I'll then have it attack Kuriboh. Finally I activate Minor Goblin Official. I'll end my turn. You lose, Jackey." (Yugi's LP: 200, Jackey's LP: 0)  
  
The two boys closed their Duel Disks and Duel Recorders and they congratulated each other. Then Jackey left and Yugi and Tea was forced to head back to the mansion to wait for Joey to return.  
  
Joey showed up about half an hour later, telling Yugi that he had won the duel and that he saw Bakura dueling with duelists. He also mentioned that Bakura was also in the contest. "What! Bakura's in the contest too?"exclaimed Yugi.  
  
Joey responded, "Yep. I saw him dueling against a couple of duelists and also he was wearing a Duel Disk and Duel Recorder."  
  
"I wonder why Bakura never mentioned that he was in the Tournament also?"  
  
"I dunno, all I know was that he beat about 10 duelists so far."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I asked a couple of kids there."  
  
"That might be the reason of why Bakura isn't around us that often now." The 3 friends stopped talking and proceeded to their bedrooms to think about Bakura and his duels in the tournament.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*   
  
DSlifer: Now that, that chapter's done, I can start on my next one. Oh yeah in case any one was wondering why I didn't have have Dark Necrofear take Slifer, it was because in the show magic, trap, and monster effects doesn't affect God Cards. And if any one is wondering about, how is Yugi able to equip Slifer with a Fairy Meteor Crush, I can only say that since this story is based on the show and the rules keep on changing in the show, I have no idea how Yugi did it. Not to mention that somewhere it says that God Cards could only be affected by magic, trap, and monster effects for only one turn. This strange thing happened on the TV show too. Like the way how a Mirror Force doesn't affect Obelisk the Tormentor, but Yugi's Spell Binding Circle does. So anybody who has any further questions, ask someone else.   
  
KAylen: Yes, the show is very very inconsistent. The duelists also use a lot of 'illegal' cards, too. Such as Kaiba using a Soul Exchange to tribute THREE monsters. That's illegal, Soul Exchange only allows one tribute. But hey, it's HIS tournament... x.X;;  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


	9. Tsunami's Wave

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*   
  
DSlifer: I sort of made a mistake at my last duel. Remember when I summoned out my 7 Colored Fish? Well I couldn't do that because it would then have been destroyed immediately by Slifer's the Sky Dragon's second effect. It destoys the 7 Colored Fish when I summoned it out. So as you can see I caused a minor problem in the duel. Oh well, enough of last chapter. In my stories, I will use the Japanese translated to English names for some cards instead of the English names for the card. It is mainly because I think the English names for some of the cards are crap. For example, I will be calling the Legendary Ocean by it's Japanese name... Legendary City of Atlantis. Also I've made some modifications to Yugi's deck. I took away Book of Secret Arts and added in DNA Surgery instead and I took away Gravekeeper's Servant and added in Jar of Greed. Now read this chapter.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh  
  
Chapter 9: Mako's Combo Against Yugi  
  
Yugi is standing in his room, talking to Yami in his transparent form. Yugi says, "I think that that Mr. Wong is really suspicious. I mean, he probably knows our deck better than we do. Those extremely powerful cards, I wonder where he even got them?"  
  
Yami replies, "From all I can tell, he said that he found those cards in Pegasus's Castle in a secret compartment."  
  
"You mean he went into Pegasus's castle after we left and stole the cards?"  
  
"No. Apparently he was a really good friend of Pegasus. He had a will left to him from Pegasus saying that he can have the extremely powerful cards that was in that compartment."  
  
"How did you know all of this?"  
  
"A combination of the Millennium Eye and Millennium Necklace working together."  
  
"You mean the Spirit of Bakura's Millennium Ri-"  
  
"Let's just say that when an expert Grave Robber and an Egyptian Pharoah teams up, anything can happen."  
  
"Have you ever noticed that Mr. Wong gave us the cards that can help support our deck?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Like how he gave Weevil (Infinite Insects) that insect card and Rex that Dragon/Dinosaur card (Dinosaur/Dragon Force Strike). Not to mention that Magic card for us (Strength Scrambler), It helps with our deck a lot. We mainly have a spellcaster deck. We have magic cards and effect spellcaster monsters and some trap cards that can help us. The Strengh Scrambler helps us by changing the digits of our monster therefore changing our weak attack points monsters to be extremely powerful. That's why I think he knows our decks better than we do."   
  
"Now that I think of it, this is a little like how Battle City was when Kaiba knew what cards were in our deck. If what you say is true, and that if the Wielder of the Millennium Amulet finds out about our deck, we would be in terrible danger." Yami vanished and Yugi left his room to go find a duel. Tea had decided to go act as a chaperone for Serenity, when Tristan was near her.  
  
Yugi left the mansion, and walked around, looking for duelists. "Yugi!" He turns around and sees Mako Tsunami running toward him. Mako says, "Yugi, want to have a rematch right now?"  
  
"Ok." Yugi transforms into Yami and the two duelists activated their Duel Disks and Duel Recorders.   
  
"I'll go first, so I'll first draw." In Mako's hand was 7 Colored Fish, Legendary City of Atlantis, Mother Grizzly, Cure Mermaid, Turtle Oath, and Star Boy. "I'll activate Legendary City of Atlantis. Then I'll summon 7 Colored Fish."  
  
"My turn and I'll draw." In Yami's hand is Dark Necrofear, Living Arrow, Magic Cylinder, Mask of Dispel, Mystical Elf, and Swords of Revealing Light. "I'll set this monster facedown, and equip Mask of Dispel on your Legendary City of Atlantis. Finally I'll set these two cards facedown on the field and end my turn."  
  
"I'll set this card facedown and summon Cure Mermaid. Then I'll have 7 Colored Fish attack your monster."  
  
"I'll activate Magic Cylinder. Now that it's my turn, I'll play Fissure and set this monster."   
  
"My turn, and I'll summon Star Boy. I'll activate Tornado Wall. Next I'll activate the card I got from the Tournament... Barrior of Hurricanes (Continous Magic card. Only destroyed by monster effects. It is only activated when Umi is on the field. But after coming into play, Umi can not be removed from the field. If Tornado Wall comes to play, that card will not be destoyed by magic cards. This card protects level 3 and lower monsters, and also the card owner, from magic and trap cards). Next I'll set this card. Finally I'll have 7 Colored Fish attack your monster. No damage because of your Mystical Elf, but you have also lost. This combo causes me to be unbeatable. As you can see, my Barrier of Hurricanes makes my Lost City of Atlantis stay on the field, thus causing my Tornado Wall to protect my Lifepoints. Also since my Lost City of Atlantis lowers my level 4 monsters by 1, Barrier of Hurricanes protects them by Magic, Trap effects, and battle damage. Not to mention that you won't be able to use Magic and Trap cards against me. So cards that damages me won't do anything to me."   
  
"Either way, It is my turn now. I'll summon Versago the Destoyer, play Polymerization to fuse Versago and the Dark Magician from my hand to create the Dark Paladin. Then, I'll set this card facedown. Then I'll end my turn because attacking would be useless."  
  
"My turn and I'll activate Ultimate Offering. I'll minus 500 lifepoints so I can make another summon. But it won't actually minus, because of Barrier of Hurricanes. I'll summon Star Boy and set this monster facedown. Then 7 Colored Fish attack my facedown monster. My Mother Grizzly allows me to special summon a water monster with 1500 and less attack points onto the field, after it is destroyed in battle. So I'll summon my last Star Boy. Now that all 3 of my Star Boys are on the field, they raise all water monsters attack by 1500. Now I'll end my turn."  
  
"I'll activate your Ultimate Offering and minus 1000 LP's to set these two monsters and tribute them both for Buster Blader. Then I'll end my turn."  
  
"I'll summon 7 Colored Fish and activate Mask of Restrict. This makes my combo perfect now. Not only do I not take damage, you can't even summon extremely powerful monsters to protect you. Also my, Starboys increase my monsters attack points to be nearly unstoppable. Finally I'll have 7 Colored Fish attack your Dark Paladin."  
  
"Wait! I'll activate DNA Surgery and turn all monsters into dragons. This brings my Dark Paladin's ATK points to 5000."  
  
"It won't make a difference because my Barrier of Hurricanes protects my 7 Colored Fish. Now I'll end my turn." (Yami's LP: 7000. Mako's LP: 5000)  
  
"I just found a way to win against you. I'll activate your Ultimate Offering again, and minus 1000 LP again. I'll set these three monsters and this Trap Card. Then I'll end my turn."  
  
"I'll set a card then attack one your three facedown monsters. Lastly, I'll end my turn."  
  
"Then I'll set on winning. I first will minus 500 Lifepoints for activating your Ultimate Offering. Then I'll activate this facedown card... Heavy Storm. Now that I destroy all the Magic and Trap cards on the Field other than your Lost City of Atlantis, Barrier of Hurricanes, and Tornado Wall, I can tribute, I'll set these three monsters, and tribute them all for Slifer the Sky Dragon! It has 4000 ATK points. But I'll set this card down and reduced it's ATK points to 3000. It's your turn."  
  
"I'll have to destroy your god card fast, before it becomes a force I can't handle. I'll have 7 Colored Fish, attack your Slifer!"  
  
"I'll activate my facedown card... Jar of Greed. It raises it's ATK Points to 4000. And since Magic and Trap cards don't affect God cards you lose 500 LP!"  
  
"Damn. Guess you found away around my combo. But I still have chances to win. I'll set this monster and activate Turtle Oath. Then I'll send both my 7 Colored Fish and this facedown monster to the Graveyard in order to special summon my Ultimate Monster, Crab Turtle! Yugi, if I had summoned out my Crab Turtle before I had attacked, I could have destroyed your God card. I know I made a bad mistake, but-"  
  
"You could not have destroyed my God Card even if you had summoned out your Crab Turtle."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My Dragon's second effect. It reduces your monster by 2000, depending on the mode they are in. So your Turtle would have had 550 atk points left. But now it has 2050 left."   
  
"I'll end my turn."  
  
"I cannot afford you to last another turn now. If I am to win, I must attack now and weaken you! Slifer, attack Star Boy."   
  
"I'll have to force all my monsters to defense mode."  
  
"My turn. I'll have Slifer attack your Star Boy."  
  
"I'll end my turn again."  
  
"Mako, what are you doing? Just ending your turn and waiting for the duel to end, won't help you at all."  
  
"It won't make a difference even if I do anything. Your Egyptian God Card is way too powerful."  
  
"Mako. Remember what I say right now. 'To a duelist, when they are in a duel, the most fatal thing that can happen to them is when they lose the will to duel or when they stop trusting in themselves and their deck' (Whew, that qoute was a little long, but it was worth it, okay).  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"It's my turn now, so I'll just set this monster on the field. Then I'll have Slifer attack your Crab Turtle."  
  
"My turn. I'll set this monster to protect me further. Then I'll set this card facedown."   
  
"I'll attack your last Star Boy."  
  
"I'll set this card and end my turn."  
  
"Last monster, Mako. I'll have Slifer attack your facedown monster."  
  
"Good! Thanks to you I have regained my faith to win. You attacked my Penguin Soldier. It allows me to bring back at least two monsters back into their owners hands. I choose your Dark Paladin and my Penguin Soldier."  
  
"Fine, I'll have Buster Blader attack you."  
  
"I'll activate my facedown card, Waboku."  
  
"Now that it's my turn, I'll set my Penguin Soldier again."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mako, but I have won. Your Penguin Soldier can stop my Buster Blader, but not my Dragon. So I'll have my Buster Blader attack your monster. You took back your Penguin Soldier and I took back my Buster Blader. But that still leaves my Slifer the Sky Dragon to attack. Now it will attack and take out your lifepoints." (Yami LP: 5500, Mako's LP: 0)  
  
The two duelists packed up their stuff.   
  
"That was a great duel, Yugi. You had taught me another lesson. But let me tell you now, the next time we meet, you will not be able to win so easily."  
  
"I look forward to it." The two duelists left and went back to the mansion.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Yugi is in his room again, talking to his Yami. "This confirms my suspicians. Mr. Wong knows us and our deck and strategy's better than we do. I mean after seeing that water card of Mako's, I'm sure of it."  
  
"I understand, but how do you think he is getting the information?"  
  
"I don't know. Do you have any clues?  
  
"No. I couldn't get anything from the Millennium Necklace. Wait! Remember what Mike said about the Millennium Amulet. What if Mr. Wong has the Millennium Amulet."  
  
"But I don't know how that can be. Mr. Wong and Pegasus were old friends. They knew each other before they even knew about the Millennium Items."  
  
"I know. But think about it. What would have happened if Mr. Wong came across the Millennium Amulet, after the time Pegasus lost his Millennium Eye, and the Spirit of the Amulet took control of Mr. Wong. Than the spirit is using Mr. Wong to gain control of the other Millennium Items."  
  
"That sounds reasonable. You might be right." Yami vanished back into the Millennium Puzzle, leaving Yugi wondering over what is happening right now.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*   
  
Dslifer: This chapter is finished and now I need suggestions. I need to find out more duelists to duel against. I have Espa Roba, Kaiba, Bandit Keith, someone KAylen's using and a couple of other duelists that I already wrote about. I, myself have already decided to write duels between, Marik, Yami Bakura, and Joey. But I need more duelists! So readers, now I need you to help me again. Please tell me a couple of Duelists on YuGiOh, that Yugi could duel against. And remember to keep those qoutes coming. Only Mystic Avenger and KAylen had given me qoutes.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


	10. Yami Yuugi vs Stranger

Disclaimer: I own no rights to YuGiOh or Yuugiou. This story has been created without and reaps no profit. I do, however, own Ada.

Authoress' Note: I am KAylen and I'm writing for this story because DSlifer needed more duelists. So instead of letting him use my character and then having to endure my wrath because he "didn't do it right", I went ahead and wrote the chapter myself.

I apologize for any inconsistencies between the rest of the story and this chapter, but some things I have just gotten used to and I might not have them caught while editing.

Also, it was not specified whether the new duel disks had a pain function, like the Battle City model, so I just went with the Battle City one. Hope it doesn't cause too much of a discrepancy.

* * *

Tournament of Eternal Duels 

Yami Yuugi vs Stranger

* * *

The next morning, Yuugi sat debating his Other about telling the others of his suspicions of Mr. Wong.

_I don't want to worry the others,_ Yuugi said to Yami, who was sitting in his ethereal form, on Yuugi's bed.

But if our suspicions are correct, they need to be cautious, aibou, argued Yami.

Yuugi sighed. _Fine._

He couldn't help but frown, though, as he went down to breakfast and to tell the others. He hoped he wasn't going to cause the others grief by said suspicions along the way. They, after all, had yet to show traces of magic that would be used to protect themselves.

"That's very serious, Yuugi," Tea commented when Yuugi was done. "Do you have any proof?"

"Well no," Yuugi admitted, "But I just want you to be on your guard. If what Yami and I suspect is right, we may all be in danger," echoing Yami's argument.

They sat in silence at that grave thought.

* * *

"I challenge you to a duel."

Yuugi started; he had been conversing with the spirit and didn't see the young woman that had appeared in front of him. She looked to be older than him by a couple of years, had a nondescript figure, brown hair, and something for black; everything she was wearing was either black or outlined in white.

"I accept your challenge," Yami Yuugi said, taking over.

"Good," she replied, readying her Duel Disk and Recorder.

Admittedly, Yami Yuugi was a little offended at that arrogant remark, but figured that was how some people were as he set up his own Duel Disk and Recorder. "You can call me Yuugi. You go first."

The young woman drew her five cards. "Ada. Draw card. I play this card in defense mode, as well as these two magic cards, face-down. I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw." Looking over to the hands in his hand, he eyed the two face-down cards. _She set two of them down. Is she being cautious or is she just trying to scare me?_ "I play Maha Vailo (1550/1400 In addition to the effects of Equip cards, the ATK of this monster is increased by 500 points for each card equipped to this monster.) and equip him with Mage Power to increase his strength! Maha Vailo (2550/1900) attack!"

The face-down card was revealed to be a Hibikime (1450/1000) as it got destroyed.

_Why didn't she activate her face-down cards?_, both Yuugi and Yami Yuugi wondered. "I play this additional card face-down. I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw." Looking at the card, Ada frowned before placing it in her hand.

_Did she just look disappointed? _Yuugi wondered. 

"I set this card and end my turn," Ada said.

"My turn. Draw." Barely glancing at the drawn card, "Maha Vailo (3050/1900), attack!"

_She lets her monster get sacrificed again,_ Yuugi thought as the young woman's set card turned out to be a Protecter of the Throne (800/1500). _What is she _up_ to?_

"I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw. I play The Unfriendly Amazon (2000/1000 Offer 1 of your monsters on the field as a Tribute (excluding this monster) during each of your Standby Phases. If you cannot, this card is destroyed. Monsters used for a Tribute Summon or that are offered as Tributes due to other cards' effects are excluded.) and play the equip card, Sword of Deep-Seated (A monster card equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 500 points. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, place it on top of your Deck.) I end my turn."

_Even with the Sword of Deep-Seated, The Unfriendly Amazon's attack is only 2500, not enough to defeat Maha Vailo. And yet The Unfriendly Amazon is in attack mode,_Yuugi thought. _This is too obvious a trap. But...she didn't activate those cards before. And the situation is the same._"My turn. Draw. I set this magic card and attack your Unfriendly Amazon!"

ADA LP: 6950

_It seems there was no point to placing The Unfriendly Amazon at attack status and equipping it with the Sword of Deep-Seated...or was there? She's definitely up to something. She has to have _some_ dueling skills to have made it to this tournament!_

Ada, having taken a hit, seemed to be more determined as she declared her turn and drew. Or was it Yuugi's imagination? He watched her carefully as she set a monster and a magic card.

"My turn," Yami Yuugi said. "Draw." He glanced at the card that could probably give him a victory in about two turns. But Ada had done just about nothing so far. In case of a trap or a cleverly planned strategy, he'd better not. "I play Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. Maha Vailo (3550/1900), attack!"

Ada's card was revealed to be Harpie's Brother (1800/600). _A throwaway defense card,_ Yami Yuugi observed._Is she running out of options or is this another piece in her strategy?_

"I end my turn."

"My turn," said Ada. "Draw." She stared at her card for a moment, then lifted he gaze to meet Yuugi's. "Having fun?" she quippped.

Yami Yuugi was thrown. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Ada shrugged. "Just wondering. I play Queen's Double (350/300 This monster may attack your opponent's Life Points directly) in attack mode and equip her with Lightning Blade (This card can only be equipped to Warrior-Type monsters. Increases the ATK of the equipped monster by 800 points and decreases the ATK of all WATER monsters on the field by 500 points). Queen's Double (1100/300), direct attack!"

YAMI YUUGI LP: 6900

"I end my turn."

"Suicidal move, Ada," Yami Yuugi said, recovering quickly from the Queen's Double's crystal assault. "My turn. Draw. Maha Vailo, attack the Queen's Double!"

Both duelists watched as Maha Vailo summoned his lightning to attack. "I won't be the one 'having fun' this time," Yami Yuugi said.

"I activate Waboku!"

"You had that trap all along?"

"And there's more to come," Ada replied clichedly with what was a decidedly smug look on her face.

_Hn. Is her strategy about to be revealed? I hope so. I need to know if her strategy's as it seems... _"I set this magic card on the field and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw. I set this magic card and equip Queen's Double with Mage Power, boosting her attack points to _3600_."

_So this was what she was planning. Get Queen's Double and Mage Power into her hand, setting magic cards all the while, and saving her Waboku to protect Queen's Double._

"Queen's Double, direct attack!"

YAMI YUUGI LP: 3300

Yami Yuugi stumbled from the hit.

"Next turn, Yuugi, your Life Points will go to zero. Too bad Queen's Double can't attack twice, ne?" Ada smirked. "I end my turn."

"Hn." Yami Yuugi smirked.

Ada's expression faltered.

"Ada, with all of sacrificing and that display of amateur dueling tactics, I'd expected something more impressive." His expression became smug as hers became more insulted and something that Yuugi vaguely recognized as anxiousness.

"Your strategy has one tragic flaw, Ada, one that I fully expect to take advantage of." He declared his turn and drew. "You see, Ada," as he added his drawn card into his hand, "You haven't used any of your face down magic cards with the exception of Waboku. I expect they're all throwaway cards to increase Queen's Double's strength. Which means," he chose a card from his hand, "You don't have a card to counter this! Brain control!"

Ada's expression was of disbelief as the card seized control of her Queen's Double.

"You now have no cards on your field to protect you, Ada. I don't even need Queen's Double's special effect. Queen's Double, Maha Vailo, _direct attack_!"

Yami Yuugi watched in satisfaction as Ada's Life Points dropped to zero.

"How'd she get into this tournament anyway? You beat her in what, four turns?"

"Well," Yuugi replied, uncomfortable with having to reply to that, "Maybe she's a normally good duelist and kept drawing bad cards?" he suggested. "It happens."

Before anyone could reply to that, Yuugi's stomach growled.

Laughing, the group headed towards the nearest food vendor, teasingly making fun of Yuugi on the way.

* * *

Gah, pointless concluding scene. X.x;; 

Oh, and before people ask, I stuck in all the "My turn"s and "Draw"s because those are required. Maybe not in this tournament, but I just like to do it that way. x.X;;; Please don't ask.


End file.
